


Woebegone

by Otakuwhatever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermaths, Angst and Humor, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Philza Minecraft, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, No beta we die like Lmanberg's three canon lifes, Prison Visit, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuwhatever/pseuds/Otakuwhatever
Summary: Its only been fifteen minutes since the child realized that he was locked up with him, ten minutes when he tried to call for help, two when he finally became hysterical, shouting as loudly as he could while kicking and screaming.Or, Dream tries to be chill with Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams POV! Enjoy !

There's no use.

Dream thought to himself as Tommy yelled names at the walls over and over, voice raw as he banged the walls as hard as he could. 

It's only been fifteen minutes since the child realized that he was locked up with him, ten minutes when he tried to call for help, two when he finally became hysterical, shouting as loudly as he could while kicking and screaming.

Distant tnt sounds could still be heard. shaking the prison every now and then. Combined with Tommy's screams, it was hell for Dream. 

He supposed that Ranboo has done a good job, maybe a little better than he expected.

It had been comedic for him at first, seeing how much the child was frightened and shaken at the thought of being locked in with him. But now, as he stared up the ceiling listlessly, he was reminded of how loud and lively Tommy was, and how annoying it was to be the only recipient of the child's tantrums.

God, he couldn't even walk away from it.

"No one's coming, Tommy. So quiet down." Dream snapped. "Be patient while Sam comes back or something. Stop yelling, you're busting my eardrums."

Blessed child as Tommy is, he ignored Dream's wish and continued to yell for help he was never getting.

Realising he bought this upon himself, Dream tried again, this time more gentler than before.

"Tommy, Sam isn't coming, at least for a while. You're going to yell yourself raw and get a throat infection or something."

Tommy turned at him, eyes widen in disbelief and wariness like Dream had murdered his entire family.

"So be it, bitch. I yell what I want to. PHILLLL! SAMMMMM!" Tommy shouted again, this time louder than any before.

Dream internally groaned as his head pounded. Talk about making bad choices on a whim, he regretted it every second.

"God you're such a child. No wonder Techno and Phil betrayed you and blew up L'manberg." 

He didn't miss how Tommy flinched for a second before yelling back at him.

“Shut up, dick. You know nothing. "Tommy snarled, tone bitter as he jabbed an accusatory finger at Dream's direction. "Everything is your fucking fault."

"Yeah, yeah. Somehow everything's 'my fault'." Dream mocked back. "Like I was the one who chose the side that I was explicitly told that we didn't like how it goddamn works." Something unreadable flashed through Tommy's eyes, one that told Dream that he had hit a sore spot. Good.

Silence then filled the room, leaving only lava sounds and the occasional loud booms of tnt explosions.

Man, Ranboo outdid himself. Dream thought absently.

"I don't want to talk about that." Tommy said quietly, shaking Dream out of his thoughts. "Don't you dare come near me, or I'll fucking push you into this lava. I won't even hesitate, bitch." He spat, while moving away from Dream.

Dream watched as Tommy walked near the entrance. "You can't even beat me in a fight." Dream called out.

"Fucking try me. We'll see who sucks then." Tommy retaliated as he turned around to face the lava. 

Tommy then slumped down, back against Dream. Either he didn't want to talk to Dream or he wanted to see Sam come back as soon as possible, maybe both. 

Dream almost pitied him, as Tommy's shoulders and fingers seemed to shake every few seconds as he fiddled with his communicator. 

What a child, Dream sighed. At least he had stopped yelling. He then quietly retreated to his corner too, mimicking Tommy's current position.

He would have gone up and tried to comfort Tommy, but he knew that no one-including himself-would trust that it was an act of mere kindness, instead more of a manipulation tactic he was trying to pull off.

But wasn't he the one who had messed with Tommy's visit?

He shook his head. All of that matters now is that Tommy is with him, and he wasn't alone. 

He had company now. Someone who said that they wouldn't hesitate to drive a knife through his heart, but nevertheless, company. 

Dream watched as tears dripped down from the ceiling, pooling on top of the cool obsidian base before it was sucked in by the stone's magical properties, a routine that he had watched for a long time. A routine he long felt bored of.

But now, as he reached out his hand to catch a drop from the ceiling, he felt genuine excitement, for something that's he was sure going to happen soon.

He grins. Now he had to make sure his and Tommy's survival. 

He wonders if he had to share the rest of the potatoes with Tommy, or Tommy would rather jump into lava and spare them from this problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's pov! Enjoy!

Time seems to pass so slowly in prison, too slow for Tommy. 

Tommy had been dozing on and off then, head nodding as he curled up to himself next to the cell walls.

He had moved away from the lava after it had burned him for the fifth time. Both that and Dream's presence had kept him awake for some time, but Tommy decided it wasn't worth getting burned again for the sixth time on the same-day? night?-in a row.

The other person in the room, surprisingly, had made no advances to reach out after Tommy's outbursts. 

It's not like Tommy cared anyways.

Time passed like an eternity for Tommy until Sam contacted him.

"-ommy? Tommy! Can you hear me? Answer me!" Tommy never thought he'd be ever more happier than this.

"SAMM!" Tommy would have cried tears of joy if he wasn’t so manly. "I thought you forgot me or something!"

"Sorry kiddo. Someone was destroying the systems so everything was forced to shut down. I tried to stop them but the perpetrator ran away before I could catch them." Sam's voice sounded sheepish. "Are you- are you alright?"

"No. But I'll be fine, as long as you bust me out of here, like immediately, big man." Tommy let out a small laugh. 

He wasn’t prepared to hear what Sam hit him next.

"Tommy, I can't." Sam's voice sounded strained. 

Tommy suddenly felt like he was back at Techno's cottage again, when he had to trudge through the snowstorm to look for it, cold seeping through his body and entering his bones. Only this time Techno's cottage was nowhere to be found, and he was stuck, shivering. Dying.

"The criminal tnt'ied the most crucial parts of the systems, and I can't open the prison without rebuilding it from scratch." Sam sounded frustrated, and Tommy could distantly hear ringing in the background. Whether it was Sam's communicators or his ears were malfunctioning, he couldn't tell.

"How long until it gets fixed, Sam?" To say Tommy was being startled from the sudden voice was an understatement. Tommy jumped, as Dream suddenly crouched beside him.

He stared, wide eyed at Dream's intervention, before immediately getting up, while the masked man looked at him, still crouched. 

"Dream? Is that you?" Sam's voice immediately turned stone cold, and Tommy knew that the merciless warden was back.

"Yeah, it's me." Dream replied, still on the floor, staring at Tommy. He tilted his head. “I’m beside Tommy.”

Tommy, being frozen, could only do so much as he engaged a staring contest with the man's mask.

"Stay away from him.” Sam’s tone suggested no room for argument. “In no way you are allowed to engage in any physical interactions. You may not touch each other, unless I give my permission. “ Sam paused. “The rule applies to you too, Tommy.”

Tommy couldn’t answer. The thought of being with the bastard here for days had terrified him to the core. 

The lava bubbled beside him. Tommy felt so cold inside.

Sam didn’t wait for Tommy’s answer. “ Anyways, it may take weeks"-Dream props up his neck-"but I think it only takes about five days to fix up the basics." Sam continued. Tommy wanted to cry. 

“Will you be here all the time, Sam?” The bastard asked.

“Unfortunately, no. The call we’re having now will be cut off soon, since the redstones powering it will get in the way of the repairs. But not for long. I’ll be in contact with you every day, but that’s it.”

“Sam, I can’t do this. “Tommy was crossing a thin line, he knows this. The more he admits being afraid, the more it would feed the bastards inner sadist.

But after all he went through, he just wanted to find peace, with Tubbo, with the hotel and Sam Nook. Peace which Fate never granted him. And he hated it.

He just wanted to live a peaceful life. 

“It’s only five days, Tommy-”

"It can't take five days, Sam." Tommy whispered. "I can't even stand five minutes with this fucker."

"You wound me, Tommy." Dream's voice was unusually chipper, and Tommy pinches himself hard, in hopes to wake up from this nightmare.

He didn't.

"I'm really sorry, Tommy." Sam sighs. Tommy could imagine him frowning under his mask. "I would've never let you in if I knew that there would be a security breach."

"Awww Sam, I think it would be fine. After all, we were once buddies, right, Tommy?" Dream looked at Tommy. “It’ll be fun, like old times.”

Logstedshire. Tommy clutched his pants as he gave Dream the meanest glare he could muster.

“ Dream. ”Sam’s tone was harsh. “Don’t forget that this is only temporary. Tommy will be out after a few days, and I sincerely hope that you remember that actions have consequences.”

Dream, being the bastard he was, merely held his hands up in surrender. “I swear I’ll behave.”

Tommy could hear Sam letting out a sigh. “Let’s hope that you will keep your word then, Dream. Tommy, be safe.” 

“Please come back soon, Sam.“ Tommy didn’t care how small his voice sounded. “And take care of the hotel for me.”

“I will.” Sam’s voice was solemn. 

The call was then ended, signaled by the familiar chime.

Leaving the two caged people staring at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speedrunning- or writing- this before Tommy's stream lol.
> 
> Next chapter out soon! :D
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments give me serotonin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's pov! Enjoy!

For a good while no one spoke to each other. 

Silence lingered between them, along with a hint of awkwardness. 

It was suffocating, at least for Tommy. After the conversation with Sam ended, Tommy immediately built up a neutral expression, or at least he tried to, to mask his inner emotions which are currently in complete shambles. 

HIs heart was beating a mile a minute, too wild to quell down, too loud to be gone unnoticed. 

His anxiety was piling up, and Tommy could do nothing except to watch it peaking new highs each minute. To merely watch mutely at the sidelines as it spiraled out his control. 

_ He was fucking scared.  _

Distantly, Tommy could hear Dream asking him questions, something about sharing potatoes and a change of clothes, in which he had murmured a quiet refusal.

As he would wear the same clothes with the bastard.

Dream had talked some more then, but Tommy didn’t want to talk anymore.

“Shut up, bitch. You and the shitty prison system can go fuck yourself.”

"Tommy, it's hard for me too." Dream lets out a sigh, clearly annoyed. "Imagine being with a kid that complains so much." He looked directly at Tommy.

Tommy froze. Part of his brain screams at him, to succumb, to accept that he was the wrong one here, for he did make loud noises purposefully to annoy Dream. The other part wants him to fight back, to defend himself that Dream was the bigger asshole here, that he had caused enough damage that Tommy had the right to complain.

He hated the former so he chose the latter. Also Wilbur would have laughed at him if he chose to chicken his way out this time.

~~ He missed Alivebur so much.  ~~

"I've got every right to complain, bitch." Tommy growled. "Sue me. Oh wait, you're in prison. You can't." Techno would be proud of him the way he sasses Dream. 

_ He ignored the way how his hands shook and trembled as how dare he spoke up to Dream there would be consequences- _

Dream, however, did not seem to share the same sentiment with Tommy the way he looks up for brief seconds after Tommy’s speech. The motherfucker. 

Tommy expected him to get mad. Instead he looked..oddly reminiscent.

“I can’t believe you tried to sass me even in this scenario.” Dream looked at Tommy and smiled in a strange and quirky way that made Tommy want to punch it off it’s place. “Guess some things never change.”

Tommy would have stayed quiet. Judging by the lack of bite in Dream’s voice, he would have gotten the hint that he wasn’t trying to be malicious, and would scoff but in a good way like in the past. Times when their relationships bought no pain but content. 

However, they weren’t in the ‘good ol’ times’; their relationship long gone bitter and it is irredeemable, or Tommy likes to think it is. The way the man bought it up so casually, struck a nerve in Tommy, leaving him disgusted.

So he talked back to Dream. 

“Oh yeah, bitch? Like how you changed.” Tommy crossed his arms. ‘Imagine changing so much that the ENTIRE server chose to betray you.“ Bitterness laced his voice as he recounted the past.

He hissed. “Don’t talk like nothing ever happened between us, prick.”

“Tommy, I’m sorry. I know what I’ve done is very messed up and I’ve gone too far but-”

“Stop it.” Tommy had enough of listening to Dream’s excuses. “Fucking shut up.”

“Tommy, I’ve been here alone for so long, I at least deserve-.”

“You deserve nothing, Dream.”

His eyes felt prickly. He wanted to lunge at his abuser, to kick him down for how dare he say such things.

“You’ve threatened to kill Tubbo, and I’ll never forgive you for that.”

"If Punz and the others weren't there as backup, Tubbo-Tubbo would have died that day." Tears welling up, he choked out. "I would have lost my friend. My best friend."

Dream remained impassive, or as well as his white smiley porcelain mask could convey. 

"Because of you, I-i get fucking nightmares of this, you know. Every night, when you fucking snore and shit, I was dealing with things I never imagined I'll be dealing with when I first came on your server." Tommy's vision blurred, his voice cracking. 

"Don't you dare, to downplay everything and ask for forgiveness when clearly, you don't deserve any."

Calm down, don't cry. At least not in front of this fucker. He thought to himself desperately as he quickly wiped his face with his dirty sleeves. 

He smelled so bad. 

"And now, I get locked up with you! In this shitty jail cell with the shitty shower system! I can't even change out of my clothes!" Tommy missed his home so, so much, where he wasn't forced to liv- bear with Dream and have a clean bed and fresh clothes everyday. He wouldn't even care if Fundy accidentally used the dishwasher to wash Tommy's clothes again. He'll take that, over this current Living arrangement, thank you very much. Plus, he gets to see Tubbo and Sam nook.

He wonders how Tubbo is doing right now. Tubbo may have his hands full with the nukes and Snowchester but he still thinks about Tommy, right?

_ Right?  _

Dream snorted as if Tommy’s trauma was just someone’s story. The audacity. "Since you denied my nice offer to wear one of mine's, I'll say you'll have to deal with it." He let out a vague gesture over his orange jumpsuit, which in Tommy's standards, is incredibly scandalous and shitty. 

"YOU'RE A PRISONER! I, AM NOT ONE! ALSO, I REFUSE TO ALIGN MYSELF WITH YOU!" With the force Tommy's grip is now, somewhere his brain vaguely wonders he can just use it and break the obsidian blocks with it alone, so Tommy won't have to deal with this right now.

Tommy gritted his teeth. "Dream, look. You may think that maybe I'm here now and if I experience what you went through will buy you enough sympathy points to get out of this shithole, but listen here. I will never, ever will consider what you did to me in the past invalid, and I still wish that you'll rot, like literally, forever in here and never be fucking free and see how your server runs so smoothly without you. "

So be it if the man had created this server; He hated the man so much, if Sam wasn't coming back to get him out after a week, he'll jump out and swim to the other side to get out of this shitty predicament.

Better die trying rather than having to live with this asshole.

The asshole had the audacity to look hurt. "Tommy, I thought that maybe we being here right now has a reason, like its ummm-fate? So we could talk things out, and I don't know, like, be chill with each other?" He placed his hand over his chest. Tommy wants to stab through it. 

Past-Tommy would have believed him, would have eaten it all up like a trusting person he was. But now, after actually living and seeing the worst of this mad man, regretfully, Tommy would eat his hotel if he trusted Dream again with the bullshit he was spewing.

"Your words mean nothing." Tommy snarled. "And I would never be chill with you."

Fate his arse. Dream probably planned this or something. If fate truly exists Tommy would be fated with a girlfriend by now.

"We could be on a process now, but eh, just food for your thoughts." Dream shrugged as if he completely dismissed the last part of Tommy's speech. Letting out a yawn, Dream stretched his arms, before plopping down on the floor. " I would suggest that we both sit down and talk some more, but you stated that you don't want to, so I'll respect that." Dream then fumbled in his pockets and brought out a half eaten mouldy potato. How Dream put it in his mouth, Tommy could not comprehend.

Dream munched on it, unbothered by how unsanitary it was. Tommy just wants to puke.

“Why the fuck would you eat that?” Very bothered, Tommy asked.

“Food is food. ” Dream shrugged. And took another blasted bite out of it.

This is hell. “You really are a psychopath.” Tommy mumbled as he sat down. 

If the first day was this chaotic, Tommy didn’t want to think how the rest would go down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : This chapter was written before chapter two, so that's why its longer than the previous two because I got twice the time to type lmao.  
> Also chapter two is painful for me to read so I'm planning to edit it later.
> 
> Don't know how this would go down so maybe I'll postpone writing until Tommy streams or we get new developments. :D  
> I have a couple ideas though so maybe I'll write that.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments give me serotonin.

**Author's Note:**

> First timer here :) Please do tell me if I made any mistakes in terms of grammar or anything else.
> 
> Tommy is so chaotic that sometimes I get tired from just watching him speak haha.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and reviews give me serotonin


End file.
